


In the Red

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds out about Clark in the worst possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Red

## In the Red

by LavenderSilk

[]()

* * *

Lex looked up from his laptop and had to blink at the sight before him. Clark Kent, usually a flannel-clad farm boy, was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved, button-down shirt and a pair of black, leather pants that fit perfectly. Lex had to admit he looked good and if it wasn't so unlike his friend, he would have complimented him on his new look. "Clark, what are you doing here?" 

"I knew you wouldn't mind me surprising you with a visit. So, I decided not to call." He gave Lex a crooked smile that made Lex blink. 

"Just let me finish this paperwork and then we can talk." 

Clark walked over to the computer and pushed it down with one finger and the machine closed with a snap. "I don't have time to wait, Lex." 

Lex looked at the large hand covering the top of his laptop and stared at the beautiful red ring that adorned one finger, up the long, black material covering the tall arm, and finally into Clark's face, Lex was frightened at the intense look the boy was giving him. "Ok, what is it that you want?" 

The laugh that erupted from Clark's throat chilled Lex to the bone. "I was remembering the first time we met." He stared at Lex intently. "Do you remember?" 

Lex blinked and answered slowly. "Yes, Clark. You saved my life." 

"That's right." A deadly serious look came over Clark's face. He bent to lay both hands on the armrests of Lex's chair. His face came close enough to kiss and he spoke barely above a whisper against Lex's lips. "I saved your life. You owe me everything." 

In one fluid motion Clark stood up. He smiled a cold mechanical smile and glared down at Lex. "How much do you think your life is worth, Lex?" 

Lex swallowed hard and thought he might choke. Clark smelled like beer and cigarette smoke. "Clark, what is going on? Did you get into some trouble? Do you need help?" 

"Such a good friend, aren't you, Lex?" Clark laughed again. The sound made Lex shudder. It was so unlike him. "Always avoiding questions too." 

Something inside Lex told him he should get out of the room fast but his body wasn't responding. 

Clark's face turned a bright shade of red and his eyes seemed to glow. "I'm sick of that, Lex!" He yelled, then grabbed Lex by the collar of his shirt and raised him up off of the ground. 

Grabbing at Clark's hands, Lex desperately tried to get the strong teen to let go. He was choking. "I'm sorry! Please, Clark. Let me down." His feet dangled in an effort to find something to stand on. 

"That's better." Clark slowly set Lex's feet back on the floor then gently caressed the red and swollen area of Lex's neck where the shirt had rubbed. "I'm sorry." The reddish eyes were looking into Lex's and for a brief moment flashed a bright green. "What is your life worth Lex?" 

Lex's breath hitched when Clark squeezed a little at his throat. "I don't know." 

"Was it even worth saving?" Clark chuckled softly at the whimper he produced out of Lex as he pressed a thumbnail into his Adams apple "I could take it away in a heartbeat." 

"What do you want from me?" When Lex swallowed the nail dug painfully deeper, causing him to choke. 

Finally Clark stopped squeezing his throat, making Lex sigh in relief. The fingers slowly uncurled from his throat and trailed down the front of his shirt, pausing to circle every button. Clark's gaze traveled up Lex's chest then into his eyes. The look was one of hunger and lust. His voice was deep and full of power when he spoke. "I want your shirt, Lex. Take it off." 

"Why, Clark? I can buy you one. It's not your size." 

"Because I want yours." Clark reached a hand out to gently caress Lex's cheek. 

Lex backed away from the mocking touch. "Fine." He tried to gain control of his fingers as his hands trembled at each button. 

Hot breath stung Lex's skin as Clark laughed and took the shirt off. He seemed amused at Lex's nervousness and now exposed flesh. "You never loved me as a little brother, did you Lex? You always wanted more than that kind of friendship, am I right?" 

Dizziness overwhelmed Lex as he was spun around to face his friend. Two strong arms wrapped around his slim waist. "Clark..." Lex started to tremble and closed his eyes tightly. 

"Shh..." Clark silenced Lex with a possessive kiss and devoured the older man's mouth greedily. He sucked the bottom lip hard and bit the swollen flesh until it bled. 

The metallic taste of blood and alcohol made Lex gag. Clark let go abruptly and Lex swayed a little on his feet. "You are such a horrible friend, liar... and kisser, Lex." 

Lifting a hand to the cut on his lower lip, he winced and stared at Clark with a hurt expression. 

Clark laughed. "You want to know everything about me so bad, don't you, Lex?" He walked a close circle around the bald man and looked him up and down. He leaned close to whisper into Lex's ear. "My secrets." 

Lex closed his eyes as Clark touched the outline of Lex's ear with his tongue. "You are right about one thing, Lex. I am special." He let his tongue paint a wet line down his neck and over one shoulder. "Worth a lot if someone ever found out about me." 

"Clark, don't..." Lex's breath was coming out in short gasps as Clark turned around to stand in front of him. 

"Shut up, Lex! I'm not going to tell you anything." The boy smiled seductively. "I'd much rather show you." 

Before he could even think, Clark was pushing down Lex with his hand still gripped tight to the top of his skull. He cried out when his knees hit the floor and started throbbing painfully. 

With a gentle caress of Lex's bald scalp, Clark said, "But first you are going to have to do something for me." Clark began undoing his fly with one hand while still holding Lex's head with the other. "Maybe you'll be better at sucking." 

The loud sound of a zipper being opened made Lex jerk his head out of Clark's hand and look up into the boy's face. The expression was one that seemed a lot older than that of a fifteen-year-old and the eyes held a look of complete determination. 

Clark snaked out his erection and let the head swipe across Lex's face. Pre-come oozed out from the leaking tip and painted Lex's lips and chin with the shiny substance. 

Lex licked his lips without thought and Clark shoved his cock inside the hot mouth. 

Moaning around the member made the penis swell even more and tears sprung to Lex's eyes as Clark began to brutally fuck his mouth. The huge head kept hitting the back of Lex's throat, causing him to choke. He tried to swallow but failed miserably. 

Clark pulled out with a loud wet sound. "Fuck! You can't do anything right!" 

Coughing and breathing heavily, Lex doubled over to lie on the floor. He looked up with pleading eyes, "Please, Clark..." 

In response, Clark knelt down and cupped Lex's crotch, giving his balls a gentle squeeze. He caressed the bulge until the thin material of Lex's gray, dress pants became moist. 

"There." Clark whispered and lifted his hand off of Lex to lick across the fingers. "So good." 

Helpless, Lex whimpered as he was turned onto his stomach. His pants were torn off in a matter of seconds causing him to gasp. Lex's face was pressed down hard into the carpet then Clark shoved his fingers deeply into the cleft of his trembling ass, brushing against the quivering hole. His right hand soon joined the left and separated the two butt cheeks to expose the entrance. 

All Lex could do was feel the harsh carpet being rubbed against the sensitive skin of his face, arms, and stomach as Clark fucked him savagely with no mercy until finally he was being filled with Clark's hot semen. The fluid burned him and he knew Clark had ripped him apart. 

There was blood when Clark finally slid out with a sickening wet sound. The empty feeling was worse than being full. He squeezed his cheeks together, trying to get the feeling to go away. Tears sprung to Lex's eyes as he bit his arm to muffle a scream. 

"You're an even worse lay." Clark said with a hint of disappointment as he zipped back up. "What makes you think you're worth telling my secrets to?" 

Lex slowly lifted himself up from the floor with shaky arms and turned onto his side. He looked up at Clark with pain filled eyes. He had come this far and he wanted to know everything about Clark just as the boy had said and he had no doubt in his mind that he could kill him. "Because I'm your friend. You can trust me." 

A sad expression flickered across Clark's face and it gave Lex hope. "And...I love you." 

The friendly, shy, green eyes that Lex had always adored came back but didn't stay for long. Shaking his head, Clark gave Lex a wicked smile and started looking at Lex's desk with an evil expression. "You made me so hot hearing you moan, whimper, and writhe underneath me, Lex. Do you know what that does to me?" In a matter of seconds the entire desk was in flames. He turned to look at Lex with eyes full of lust. "Just imagine what would've happened if I had enjoyed myself more." 

Lex started crawling away from the desk. Clark reached down and picked him up, running so fast that Lex didn't even realize he had ever left the room before he was on top of a soft bed. 

His stomach convulsed painfully, causing him lean over the side of the bed to dry heave. Clark was back in a few seconds. 

"The desk..." He managed to choke out before Clark cut him off. 

"Don't worry. I put the flames out." He laughed and traced a bead of sweat down the side of Lex's hot face. Lex closed his eyes as Clark put the finger into his mouth and sucked. "Now, what kind of a friend would I be if I just let you die there?" 

Lex smirked. "Merciful?" 

Leering, Clark sighed and shook his head. "You know nothing about me, do you?" 

"That's not my fault." Lex's voice was filled with anger, hurt, and resentment. 

"Oh, but it is. If you had given me a reason to trust you I would have told you everything you wanted to know. It didn't have to be like this." 

A tear fell from Lex's face and Clark leaned in to lick it away. Lex flinched and pulled away. "And raping me gave you a reason to trust me?" 

Clark shuddered and closed his eyes. He backed away then opened his eyes and stared at Lex. 

Lex's breath caught at the fear he saw on his face and he whispered coldly, "I won't tell anyone what happened today. Just go." 

Clark smiled. "I know you won't say anything. Who would believe you?" With one final kiss Clark left in a blur of speed. 

The End? 


End file.
